Vacaciones
by Haiku Kimura
Summary: Los tamers han decidido ir a Okinawa de vacaciones, a ver a Kai, y a pasar allí unos días, en la playa. [Oneshot, Ryoki, Takuri, Jenice]


**¡Hola a todos!**

**Os traigo un poco de Ryoki, que nunca está de más. ¿No tenéis un problema con estos dos? ¿No os encantan? A mí y a mis amigas nos pasa lo mismo, así que les dedicamos una bonita week, y bueno... aquí tenéis el resultado de un día, así que ¡espero que os guste!**

**Agradecimientos: a SMRU y a Irenata, por esa week tan fantástica y por las digimaratones y bueno, por la digiobsesión, claro :P**

**Disclaimen: por mucha rabia que me dé, ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, aunque mi digiobsesión se empeñe en demostrar lo contrario.**

* * *

**Vacaciones**

Ryo se acercó al almacén en el que trabajaba Kai. A pesar de ser verano y de que en su casa habían aceptado y acogido a todos los tamers durante la semana de vacaciones que pasarían en Okinawa, Kai no podía pasar todo el tiempo con ellos, ya que debía continuar trabajando.

La noche anterior habían estado comentando que estaría bien pasar la tarde en una cala que había cerca de la casa del abuelo Kai y a la que podían ir tanto por agua como por tierra. Decidieron que irían por agua, para ayudar a Kai con su empleo de alquilar canoas a turistas y este aceptó encantado.

Después, Ryo se había acercado al primo de Takato para preguntarle si podría hacerle un pequeño favor y el muchacho, tras mucho pensar en los pros y en los contras de lo que le había propuesto el Akiyama, acabó accediendo a hacerle el favor. Le pidió que se acercara al almacén por la tarde, antes de que todos fueran a por sus canoas y allí lo hablarían, lejos de las sospechas de Rika, que no se fiaba ni un pelo de lo que estuvieran tramando aquellos dos.

Y allí estaban.

Kai se giró para mirarlo y le sonrió, después hizo un gesto con los brazos, abarcando la gran cantidad de canoas que había en el almacén.

-¿Estás seguro de que puedes hacer esto? –preguntó Ryo-. ¿No se cabrearán tus jefes por…?

-No te preocupes, seguramente corras más peligro tú que yo –dijo Kai, restándole importancia con la mano-. Elige una.

-¡Guau, Kai, esto es genial! –exclamó Kazu cuando todos llegaron al local de alquiler de canoas, nada que ver con el almacén en el que había estado Ryo hacía unas horas-. ¡Seguro que ligas un montón!

El aludido se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza con la mano y sonrió, algo avergonzado por lo popular que era entre los amigos de su primo.

-¡A partir de ahora voy a decir que un amigo mío vende canoas y seré el terror de las nenas! –corroboró Kenta.

El resto de los chicos rodó los ojos y todos comenzaron a reír ante sus palabras.

-No vendo canoas –repuso Kai-. Solo las alquilo, venga, que si os dais prisa os hago un descuentillo antes de que venga mi jefe.

-Ah, no, no, no te preocupes por eso –se apresuró a decir Takato, haciendo aspavientos con las manos-. Ya estamos abusando bastante de vuestra hospitalidad y…

Jen puso una mano sobre el hombro de su novio.

-Takato, cállate.

El chico calló, completamente sonrojado y Kai comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-No os preocupéis, seguro que puedo rebajaros un poco el precio. Si no, me sentiría culpable.

El moreno habló mirando a Ryo que le devolvió una mirada de comprensión divertida que le costó una mirada de "sospecho de ti" de la pelirroja. Al percatarse de su mirada le guiñó un ojo, lo que provocó que la chica se sonrojara y saliera de la tienda, dándole la espalda. Alice y Jen la siguieron hasta el embarcadero.

-Sí que la tienes en el bote, sí –rió Kai, cuando se aseguró de que no le podía oír.

-La verdad –dijo Henry, también en voz baja para que las chicas no le oyeran- es que ahora es mucho más amable con él.

-Sí –afirmó Takato-. Ya no le tira el café hirviendo cuando se enfada.

-No –bromeó Ryo, irónico-. Ahora se espera a que esté frío, es todo un detalle. Además, lo de aquella vez no era café, era té.

Los chicos comenzaron a reír ante el recuerdo. Rumiko y Seiko habían invitado al chico a tomar algo a escondidas de Rika y cuando esta había vuelto a casa se los había encontrado y sin pensárselo dos veces le había tirado la tetera con el líquido caliente por encima, calándolo y obligándolo a quedarse más tiempo allí, para la desdicha de ella y beneficio de él.

-Bueno –continuó Kai-, lo que sea. Tened cuidado, no son aguas profundas pero si os pasa algo me la cargo yo.

Ryo asintió por enésima vez.

-Que sí, no seas pesado. Entonces… al atardecer, ¿no?

Kai entrecerró los ojos, sopesando su plan, mientras Henry, Takato, Kazu y Kenta los miraban sin entender lo que estaba pasando allí.

-Un poco después –dijo él, mandándole una mirada significativa.

La sonrisa de Ryo se ensanchó y asintió, conforme con el plan.

-¿Qué estáis tramando? –preguntó entonces Henry, picado por la curiosidad.

-Aquí, Ryo, que es un valiente –dijo Kai.

Ninguno de los dos añadió nada más y en vista de que no iban a conseguir sacar nada en claro de aquello, decidieron ponerse en marcha para la cala.

Kai los acompañó hasta el embarcadero y les volvió a indicar lo que tenían que hacer para llegar hasta el lugar. Los primeros en montar en su canoa fueron Kazu y Kenta, entusiasmados y gritando un "mariquita el último". El resto los miró, divertidos y pensando que si seguían con ese entusiasmo seguramente acabarían en el agua antes de lo que pensaban.

Antes de que Rika se diera cuenta, Jen se había montado en una canoa con Takato y Henry se estaba llevando a Alice. Abrió la boca, ofendida. ¡Había estado dos horas convenciéndolas para que no la dejaran sola con Ryo! Sintió su presencia tras ella y sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espina dorsal. Se giró para encararlo, dispuesta a no dejarse amedrentar y se encontró con su sonrisa resplandeciente.

-Me vengaré por esto –le advirtió, señalándolo con un dedo.

La sonrisa del tamer legendario se agrandó y sus dientes blancos quedaron a la vista, provocando que Rika apartara la mirada, poniendo los ojos en blanco y armándose de paciencia. Le esperaba una tarde muy larga. Ryo hizo amago de ayudarla a subir a la canoa pero ella se zafó y subió sola. El muchacho subió detrás de ella, seguro de que si le dejaba algo más de dos minutos echaría a remar sin que él estuviera en la canoa.

-¡Bueno, pasadlo bien! –les dijo Kai, despidiéndose con la mano.

Rika lo ignoró deliberadamente mientras Ryo le respondía al gesto. Todos los demás iban más adelantados y Rika comenzó a impacientarse. Cogió su remo y empezó a meterlo en el agua, antes de que Ryo hubiera podido colocarse siquiera.

-¡Eh, eh, espera! ¿Tienes prisa?

-Sí, mucha. Cuanto antes deje de tenerte enfrente, mejor.

Ryo se sentó justo en ese momento y Rika apartó la mirada.

-Vamos, deja de disimular, que ahora no hay nadie.

-Por eso mismo, vamos ¡rema!

Ryo cogió su remo con parsimonia y comenzó a hundirlo en el agua, con una lentitud que exasperó a la chica.

-Es que yo no tengo prisa –repuso Ryo, encogiéndose de hombros al ver cómo se impacientaba cada vez más-. Podemos… jugar a algo… al veo veo, por ejemplo.

Rika lo miró con la boca abierta, empezando a cansarse de sus bromas.

-¿Tú eres tonto o qué? Aquí solo hay agua.

-También podemos jugar a la botella –propuso él, encogiéndose de hombros-. Aquí solo estamos tú y yo.

-¿Es que no piensas rendirte nunca, pesado? –dijo Rika, sin poder evitar que sus labios se curvaran levemente hacia arriba.

-Claro –dijo él-, cuando deje de funcionar.

-Ahora no te funciona –replicó ella, mirándolo sonrojada. Ryo alzó una ceja.

-Ya, claro.

Rika echó un vistazo al lugar por el que iban los demás, se estaban alejando demasiado. El chico remaba demasiado lento y juraría que hasta estaba llevando la canoa en la dirección que no era. Definitivamente, la ponía de los nervios, ¿no se podía haber puesto una camiseta al menos? Aquello empezaba a superarla. Ya no sabía dónde mirar para no tener que quedarse mirándolo a él como una boba.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Ryo, comenzando a preocuparse por sus extrañas reacciones-. Parece que te va a dar una insolación, estás más roja que un tomate. ¿Por qué no te quitas el vestido?

La chica se lo quedó mirando fijamente, sintiendo cómo le hervía la sangre, ¿se lo estaba diciendo en serio? La cara que puso Ryo le confirmó que sí, que estaba hablando completamente en serio y casi sin pensarlo sacó el remo del agua y lo dirigió hacia él, que logró interponer el suyo a tiempo antes de que se estampara contra su cara. A pesar de haber evitado el golpe, la canoa crujió bajo ellos y una grieta la recorrió entera.

-¿Qué has hecho? –dijo Rika, quedándose inmóvil para no caer al agua.

-Has sido tú la que quería darme con el remo en la cara –replicó él.

-¡Ryo! ¡Deja de moverte!

-Anda ya –protestó él, poniendo la mano sobre la grieta-. Esto todavía aguanta durante…

No pudo terminar la frase, la canoa se volcó y ambos cayeron al agua. Rika sintió los brazos de Ryo sujetándola para ayudarla a salir al exterior.

-Te tengo –lo escuchó decir-. ¿Estás bien?

Rika tosió y se removió inquieta.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-La canoa se ha hundido –dijo él.

Rika se giró para mirarlo, para reprocharle que había sido culpa suya, que si le hubiera hecho caso no se habría roto. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que los brazos de Ryo seguían alrededor de su cintura y su pulso se aceleró.

-Suéltame –dijo, con más delicadeza de la que habría querido.

Ryo obedeció y la dejó libre. Ella nadó unos metros hasta alejarse de él para poder tranquilizarse o intentarlo al menos. No debería ser tan difícil. ¿Por qué rayos era tan difícil?

-Mira –dijo el chico señalando un lugar entre el agua que Rika no logró diferenciar-. Ahí hay una playa.

La pelirroja no se dignó a contestar. Comenzó a nadar en la dirección que Ryo había señalado, sabiendo que el chico la estaba siguiendo. Pronto el agua dejó de ser tan profunda y ambos hicieron pie, aunque todavía quedaba un buen trecho hasta la playa. Ryo trató de entablar conversación un par de veces más, pero resultó imposible que ella le contestara. Finalmente, llegaron a la playa.

Rika echó un vistazo a la orilla. Allí no había canoas. Allí, de hecho, no había nadie. Estaba completamente vacío. Se giró hacia el chico, para reprocharle que se había equivocado de dirección y que allí no estaban los demás. Y fue entonces cuando lo supo, al ver su irritante sonrisa. _No había nadie._ Ryo permaneció a una distancia prudente, mirándola de arriba abajo. El fino vestido que llevaba se había mojado completamente y se adhería a su cuerpo, marcando sus curvas. Ryo respiró hondo, armándose de valor, y se acercó a ella.

La pelirroja permaneció quieta mientras él se acercaba. Sabía lo que iba a pasar, no era, ni mucho menos, la primera vez. Ryo siempre conseguía apañárselas para quedarse a solas con ella, siempre conseguía robarle un beso cuando nadie miraba. Y las últimas veces había conseguido salir impune. Y aunque nunca lo admitiría, Rika vivía esperando aquellos momentos. Sin embargo, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que el chico había intentado quedarse a solas con ella y, aunque había continuado lanzándole indirectas, no imaginaba que aquello pasaría. No allí, no así.

Ryo le rodeó la cintura con un brazo mientras con la otra mano le acariciaba el rostro. Se acercó a ella y antes de besarla observó con una sonrisa de suficiencia cómo Rika cerraba los ojos, esperando el beso.

Cuando sus labios se encontraron Rika le pasó los brazos por detrás de la cabeza, hundiendo los dedos en su cabello y profundizando el beso. La lengua de Ryo se había colado traviesa en su boca, buscando la suya. La apretó más contra él, sintiendo el calor que emanaba su cuerpo incluso a través de la tela empapada y fría. El cuerpo del chico no tardó en reaccionar ante el contacto con ella que, en cuanto se percató de lo que estaba provocando se separó de él. Durante unos segundos sus ojos se encontraron, pero ella también rompió ese contacto y se alejó unos pasos de él, para después sentarse en la arena, mirando al agua. En circunstancias normales, habría salido corriendo después de que aquello pasara, pero ahora no tenía escapatoria, no tenía sentido alejarse de allí nadando.

Sintió que se sentaba a su lado y lo miró de reojo. También estaba mirando al frente. Sintió como una sensación cálida se instalaba en su estómago al verlo morderse el labio inferior. Volvió a mirar al mar e inconscientemente también se mordió el labio. Sabía a sal.

-¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí? –preguntó entonces ella, tratando desesperadamente de romper el silencio.

Ryo la miró, sonriente, y ella sintió cómo se le teñían las mejillas. El chico se pasó las manos detrás de la cabeza y se tumbó en la arena. Rika tuvo que contenerse para no mirarlo.

-Y… ¿para qué vamos a querer salir de aquí? ¿Es que no lo estás pasando bien?

De nuevo sus miradas se encontraron y por un momento Ryo temió que le tirara un puñado de arena a la cara. Sin embargo, Rika empezó a reír. Ryo se incorporó de golpe.

-¿Te acabas de reír? –preguntó incrédulo, aquello iba mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Eres imbécil –determinó ella.

-Vamos –dijo Ryo, animado por el gran avance. Se acercó a ella un poco más-, reconoce que estás loca por mí.

-Me estás vacilando, ¿no? Después de lo que has hecho ¿te atreves a decir que _yo _estoy loca por ti?

Ryo puso cara de inocente.

-¿Qué he hecho?

-Lo de la canoa –replicó ella, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo-. Le pediste a Kai una defectuosa. Eso era lo que llevabais tramando dos días.

Ryo tragó saliva, sintiéndose descubierto y temiendo seriamente por su vida. Pero ella no parecía tener intenciones de vengarse. Tenía la mirada perdida en el agua y Ryo temió que un espíritu de esos de los que hablaba el profesor Cho se hubiera apoderado de ella. Sacudió la cabeza, apartando esas ideas, pasaba demasiado tiempo con Henry hablando de cosas raras.

-¿No te vas a enfadar? –preguntó Ryo, sin poder creerse su suerte. Ella negó con la cabeza-. ¿Ni a amenazarme? –ella volvió a negar-. ¿Seguro que no te ha dado una insolación?

-Pero mira que llegas a ser plasta –protestó ella.

-Ah –resopló él, con alivio-. Eso ya se parece más a la Rika de siempre.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? –preguntó ella, seria, volviendo a mirarlo.

Ryo dejó escapar un bufido.

-¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que me lo pones? ¿De lo que me cuesta conseguir que pases un rato conmigo? –el chico se fue acercando poco a poco a ella, provocando que se pusiera más nerviosa-. ¿De todo lo que tengo que hacer para poder besarte?

Rika permaneció unos segundos inmóvil, sintiendo la presencia del muchacho, mirando sus labios. Ryo se separó de ella y los ojos de Rika volaron hasta los de él.

-No puedo más –dijo Ryo, con voz ronca-. No puedo seguir así, Rika. Necesito algo más.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Porque como tenga algo que ver con lo que ha pasado antes dentro de tu bañador, te…

-Mira que eres tonta –replicó Ryo, enrojeciendo y dejando escapar una risita nerviosa-. No, no tiene nada que ver con eso.

-Entonces, ¿qué?

Ryo se decidió, no tenía sentido seguir dando vueltas a la pregunta dentro de su cabeza. Además, todo parecía indicar que aquel era su día de suerte.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Rika rompió el contacto visual y volvió a mirar al agua, observando el vaivén de las olas durante unos segundos que a Ryo se le hicieron eternos.

-Casi nos ahogamos por coger una canoa que se caía a pedazos…

-No exageres –repuso él-. Lo tenía todo bajo control.

-Te has librado del resto –continuó ella-. Y has esperado a que empiece a atardecer para pedírmelo. Eres un…

-¿Romántico? –sugirió él.

-…cursi –replicó ella, todavía sin mirarlo.

-Y un idiota –añadió él, arrepintiéndose de haberse arriesgado al preguntárselo. Seguramente ahora tendría que empezar desde cero con ella. Rika iba a acabar con él, estaba seguro. Apartó la mirada, sintiéndose estúpido.

-No –lo corrigió ella-. No eres un idiota. Eres el rey de los idiotas.

Rika llevó la mano hasta el rostro del chico y lo obligó a mirarla. Ryo la miró, sintiendo que se desmoronaría en cualquier momento. Nunca se había sentido tan débil, tan expuesto. Sin embargo, por segunda vez en un mismo día, Rika logró desconcertarlo, y por primera vez en todos esos años, fue ella quien lo besó. Ryo cerró los ojos, disfrutando del contacto de sus labios, sonriendo como un bobo y sintiendo la felicidad cosquillear en la punta de los dedos, mientras acariciaba el pelo de la chica. Rika se separó de él y ambos se miraron, Ryo alzó una ceja, divertido.

-¿Así que soy el rey de los idiotas? –preguntó, incapaz de dejar de sonreír.

-Sí –confirmó ella-, pero eres mi idiota.

-¿Tu rey? –bromeó él, juntando la frente con la de ella, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Rika no contestó, cerró los ojos, sonriendo. Sintió los labios del chico dándole un beso en la frente. Después, lo escuchó suspirar.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada. Que si llego a saber que me vas a decir que sí… le hubiera dicho a Kai que viniera más tarde a sacarnos de aquí.

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Si has llegado hasta aquí, ¡muchísimas gracias!**

**¿Te ha gustado? ¡Dime lo que te ha parecido en un review y te mando una canoa! Jajajajja**

**¡Hasta pronto!^^**


End file.
